The Story of the Enderborn
by Indyjacob
Summary: "Where did you come from?" Zoey asked one day. Rythian said "Let me tell you a story..." First fanfic! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: Prequel

Let me tell you a story. A long time ago there was a boy running from a burning house in the middle of a desert. Tears fell from his eyes as at the house a man with a jet-pack and a laser was flying. He saw the boy, and the ground under the boy exploded. The jetpack man thought the boy died, and he left. A day later the boy got up. He ran more. One day years later, the boy, who was older, wiser, and still running, fell into a cave. He turned around from where he fell, and saw a portal. A weird looking monster snuck up on him, went "SSSSSSSSSSSS", and blew up. The boy fell in the portal, and was on a floating island made of strange rocks. He looked over the edge, and saw blackness. He heard what he knew later as a disorted "hello", and turned around. A dragon, as black as night, with purple eyes, and a large mouth, was there. A tall man who had the same skin and eyes knocked the boy out. When he woke up, he was in a forest near a marble house, and when he looked at a puddle near him, he almost threw up, he saw a man staring back at him, with half his face like the man on that island. He went over and looked in the windoe and saw HIM. The man from years ago, who killed his parents, burned his house, and almost killed him, was in a bed, looking at a young man who looked like he was crying. The young man was the son. The old man gave the son a book, and closed his eyes. The boy, who was staring in the window, looked sad as well. The man who he planned to kill was loved by his son.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Tekkitown!

The boy noticed a storm cloud, but did not bother himself. What he had seen was sad. A young man, about his age, saw his own father die. When it started raining, the boy hissed, and felt pain and blood everywhere wet. The young man, who i will call the scientist, looked outside when he heard the screech. He stared at the half monster, and noticed he still looked a bit human. The scientist went outside to look, and the boy said: "Help me!". The scientist put the coat on the boy and led him inside. When they entered, there was a puddle of blood and water forming around him. After a month, the boy recovered and asked where he was. The scientist said "Welome to Tekkitown! The boy looked around and was disgusted at the science, and amazed by the magic. He looked around and saw TWO PURPLE EYES. An "Enderman" attacked them. That one was the first of many Endermen in that world. The boy eventually killed the creature, found a little clearing, and made a home. Nearby he say a young red-headed girl in a mushroom village working. He started working on magic and alchemy. Soon he was literally swimming in a magic substance know as Red Matter. He made a fortress, did more magic, and eventually, tragedy happened. He was waking up when he saw a flame outside. The forest was burning! People were screaming, except the boy, the scientist, and BEARDMAN! Beardman was known for stealing many things, making a company, and soon starting a war. The beardman and scientist were flying and shooting fire, snow, arrows, and eventually nuking each other. A bomb set off and killed both the boy and the scientist. Before that nuke, the beardman was stabed to death. Everything went white for what seemed like years.


	3. Please read this page

Hey guys, a little note here for you. I don't own the yogscast or tekkit. I also plan to have a twist with the nuke. Remember the episode where Duncan makes the bomb? If you notice in rythian's series, the teleporter is still there. If you don' get it, read on!


	4. Chapter 3: The town of Newpool

When they woke up, they were scattered around the new world. The boy woke up in a small crater, maybe the size of one thing of TNT. He had dirt, but that was it. He made a small new home on the mountains, and found something. A sword named Enderbane. It stang when he had it out. He left it behind when he decided to move, but where he was headed was bad. After a while of sailing, he got shipwrecked near some kind of compound. The boy learned that he was in Sips co. dirt company. He was shocked to learn beardman was there. After he go materials, he went off in a new boat. When he crashed again, he was in a mountain range. When he walked by a lake he heard something falling. "Okay, okay, okay, AAAH! puthaoiuadsilj" A girl fell into the lake, and she became the boy's apprentice. Soon they built Blackrock, made millions of Dark and Red Matter, and redecorated. An arrow shot by a dinosaur hit the girl. They got in a big chase and the dino became the guard for their home. Soon they went to a jungle to get a tree, and found the town of Newpool, where the Fool and the Idiot were fighting. They both claimed a pool, and they killed each other over and over. After the boy and girl got some saplings. When they returned, the dinosaur was gone. Nowhere. They went int the tower, and were freaked out.


End file.
